warriorscatsharefandomcom-20200213-history
Without You(Songfic)
After being told that his crush dosen't love him any more he is singing two songs. Peeta is the singer. Not Over You thumb|300px|right Dreams That's where I have to go To see your beautiful Face anymore I stare out at a picture of you And listen to the radio I remember how you always smile at me. It always Hope, hope there's a conversation We both admit we had it good But until then its alienation I know that much is understood, And I realize... If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say I'm... Not over you, Not over you Damn, damn girl you do it well, and I thought you were innocent Took this heart and put it through hell, but still you're magnificent I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me I turn around and I'm back in the game, even better than the old me But I'm not even close without you If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say I'm... Not over you And if I had the chance to renew You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do I could get back, on the right track But only if you'd be convinced So until then... ''' '''If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say I'm... Not over you Not over you Not over you Not over you 'Without You' thumb|300px|right I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by Without you, without you I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and I, Without you, without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night Without you, without you I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralyzed Without you, without you I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you, without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you Without...you Category:Songfics Category:Love Songs